The One With Joey's Fridge
"The One With Joey's Fridge" is the nineteenth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on March 23, 2000. Plot Joey's fridge is broken and he tries to get everyone to pay for his fridge, due to his financial struggles. He decides to eat all the food in it and to get others to pay for it. First he asks Rachel, who refuses because she's only just moved in and then asks Chandler, who refuses because he lives with Monica now. Getting desperate, Joey even goes as far as shoving Ross into the fridge and accusing him of breaking it. Rachel is looking for a date for a charity ball and asks for them to find a guy. Phoebe, Chandler and Monica look for one. Phoebe finds a guy and Chandler and Monica find one so they have a big competition to get Rachel pick their guy; Monica and Chandler say theirs is funny, smart and has great hair, but that Phoebe's does volunteer work and is good-looking. Ross mistakenly believes that Elizabeth wants to go to Spring Vacation with him. When Chandler tells him the difference between Spring Vacation and Spring Break, Ross panics and thinks that maybe Elizabeth will get carried away with guys; he discovers a very revealing bathing suit, too. However, Elizabeth assures him that, much to his relief, she's just going on vacation with her friends. Rachel introduces a guy she decides to take to the ball to Monica, Chandler and Phoebe. However, the three of them drive him away by comparing him to the guys they've chosen, and Rachel gets upset. Another day, when Rachel is at Central Perk, they arrive with their two guys and urge Rachel to take one, arguing at the same time. Rachel gets angry and tells them that she'd rather go alone than have them be like this. At the end of the episode, it is shown that Elizabeth's friends consist of frat boys, so Ross decides to go too to prevent her from seeing other guys. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Alexandra Holden - Elizabeth Stevens Scott Paetty - Sebastian Chris Kennedy - Patrick Joshua Coxx - Eldad Jim Bentley - Professor Friesen Hunter Cochran - Guy #1 James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Billy Dec - Dancer (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Ben Weiss Written By: Seth Kurland, Gigi McCreery & Perry M. Rein Trivia *In the uncut DVD version of the episode when the gang are talking about spring break in Central Perk, Joey blames Elizabeth for his broken fridge. *Rachel tells Joey "thank god you're pretty". She told him in "The One With The Jam," "you're so pretty". *When you rent an apartment in NYC the landlord provides the appliances. So if Joey's fridge broke, he would not pay to replace it, the landlord would be obligated to replace it. *When Joey is breaking the fridge in the beginning of the episode, the Magna-Doodle has two guys surfing drawn on it. *Rachel goes to a charity event by herself in this episode. Later in the series she takes Joey to another charity event (a silent auction) where he ends up with a boat. *The gang mock Ross for dating Elizabeth in much the same way they did when Monica dated Ethan in "The One With The Ick Factor" (S1E22). However Ethan was a high school student where as Elizabeth is 20. *In the final scene, Rachel calls Ross "Professor Geller". Rachel is the second member of the gang to refer to him as Professor Geller; she was also the second group member to be heard acknowledging him as a doctor. *Eldad is the second of Chandler's colleagues whom he tries to set up with Rachel. Previously he set her up with Patrick, with whom she slept on their first date but who dumped her after Chandler said Rachel was looking for a serious relationship. Coincidentally the guy Phoebe brings is also called Patrick. *After Sebastian has left, Phoebe tells Rachel "you don't want someone who scares easily". Rachel told Ross that Joshua "apparently scares easily" after Joshua had rejected her marriage proposal in "The One With All The Haste" (S4E19). *Phoebe makes a joke of Elizabeth's age by saying "what is she, like 12?" When Rachel and Ross have dinner with Elizabeth and her father Paul (whom Rachel has just started dating), Paul says he still thinks of Elizabeth as being 12. Goofs *When the gang is watching Ross on MTV, the top of the backdrop of the blue sky can been seen. *When Rachel is storming out of Central Perk after meeting the two guys, Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe are standing behind the couch. After Rachel asks Eldad about his hair and the camera angle changes, Phoebe appears to vanish in the broadcast and DVD versions, but if you look closely in the high definition version, you can see that she simply went to the left of the set behind the couch. *When Joey pushes Ross into his fridge, a red box falls from the top of the fridge onto the shelf beside it. A few moments later when Joey turns his body toward Chandler, the red box is back on top of the fridge. *In the scene when Sebastian leaves Central Perk and Rachel says the line, "I cannot believe you guys", the boom mic can be seen at the top of the screen. *Joey says his parents bought the fridge when he was born but when he moved in with Chandler, the fridge was already there. *When Rachel is talking to Phoebe about the guy she met at the book stall, she's clutching her bag but in the next shot she's finishing taking off her coat. External links *The One with Joey's Fridge at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 6 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes